


Our Private Afternoon

by aliythefangirl, alwaysuntiltomorrow



Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lazy Sex, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysuntiltomorrow/pseuds/alwaysuntiltomorrow
Summary: Landon and Hope spend a private, lazy afternoon together, enjoying each other’s bodies.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Our Private Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I did Hope’s and alwaysuntiltomorrow did Landon’s.

“Hey, honey.” she whispered as she locked the door and climbed into bed with Landon, smiling.

His arms reach out to embrace her body.

"Koala," The scent of pomegranate shampoo is strong. Her hair is a little wet, but not drenched. "you smell so good. Did you shower today?"

“Yeah, earlier.” She replied.

His eyes close in relaxation as he breathes in her scent. His lips trail from her cheek, to her ear, pressing soft kisses down the side of her neck.

His eyes close in relaxation as he breathes in her scent. His lips trail from her cheek, to her ear, pressing soft kisses down the side of her neck.

“Mmm...that feels good.” she whimpered, throwing her head back to allow him better access.

Landon shifts until he's hovering over her slightly. His kisses switch to open-mouthed as he gives attention to her cleavage.

“Mmm...I feel spoiled.” she whispered.

"Want to take that shirt off so I can spoil you more?" He mumbles into her chest.

She nods, leading his hands to the hem of her shirt.

His fingertips caress the patches of skin on her hips as he raises the shirt up her stomach.

She lets out a soft, long moan as he does so.

His lips press against her stomach, kissing up her body. He continues to raise the shirt until Hope can assist with tugging it over her head.

Hope raises her arms, knowing she’ll love what comes next. Turns out her boyfriend is a real giver in the bedroom, a fact she doesn’t complain about.

"What do you want me to give attention to, baby?" He whispers, voice filled with love and admiration.

"I can go down, or massage your breasts." His hands reach up and palm her bra, squeezing softly.

He takes the right boob out of the cup and kisses it softly, twirling his thumb around the nipple.

“Massage my breasts, please.” she asks.

Oddly most of the time she likes it slow, escalating and escalating. Don’t get her wrong, she loves a good quickie but she enjoys a though loving and spoiling.

“Can I do anything for you?” She asks, not wanting to be too selfish. Pleasure should be shared and she doesn’t mind sharing.

"Just kiss me, I miss your soft lips." He says back.

His hands dig underneath her back to unclasp her bra, his lips molding with hers.

Her tongue prods the entrance of his mouth, begging for entrance as the kiss grows passionate.

His heartbeat quickens. He opens his mouth, letting her have what she wants. Their tongues gently touch as they kiss, his hands finally touching her chest over her now loose bra.

Her hands go around his neck, wanting him as close as possible, as she feels his hands begin to wander. She moans a little into his mouth.

It's at this point the phrase "tonsil hockey" comes into his mind. He knows it's nasty and she probably doesn't want his tongue shoved down her throat, but he groans needfully. There has to be another way to kiss that fulfills his need for her.

His hands message her breasts a little harder, slipping under the cups, kissing down her jawline.

“Why did you stop kissing me?” she asks, half moaning at the feelings he’s giving her.

"Because I was about to shove my tongue down your throat if I didn't pull away." His tone is serious. His voice low, almost a guttural sound as he trails his tongue between her cleavage.

“I wouldn’t have minded...” she said before her breath hitches, his tongue around both her breasts, right between.

Landon gasps at her comment. He picks his head up and kisses her hungrily, his hand cupping her face as his tongue explores the velvety walls of her mouth.

Her tongue meets him right back, with the equal amount of hunger and passion.

His tongue caresses the roof of her mouth before he gasps heavily, finding it hard to breathe. He pulls away slightly, only to nibble on her bottom lip, tugging, pulling it into his mouth as his other hand cups the other side of her face.

“I love you.” she breathily says.

"I love you too. So much, Hope Mikaelson." He pants with his lips against her ear.

Her hands finally tug at his shirt, wanting to feel skin to skin with him.

Landon rids himself of his shirt, his jeans quickly following-- he doesn't want to leave her arms again later.

“Mmm..my man nearly naked, that’s a nice sight.” she states, kissing his cheek.

A grin forms, widening into a smirk.

"You want to be next?" He asks, seductively.

She quickly pulls down his sweats, the sweats meeting the clothes already discarded on floor as she tugs off her bra and it meets them too.

"Now I think it's time for me to dine on some fancy pussy." Landon jokes.

"What do you think?" His arms embrace her body.

“I think, hell yes.” She says, half moaning. 

The tiny little thong she put on this morning is also eagerly and swiftly discarded, leaving her fully naked with him.

Landon kisses her lips before trailing a course of kisses down her neck, crossing over her breasts and pressing wet open mouthed kisses down her stomach until his lips come in contact with her mound.

“Mmm...” she whispered, letting out soft moans as he travels his way down.

He gently spreads her legs a little wider and lifts her left thigh over his shoulder.

"Damn, this is fucking my everyday dessert." He groans needfully, angling his head and finally opening his mouth over her wet pussy.

“God, that feels good, honey.” she moans.

His oral sex skills have improved since his clumsy first time and honestly? She couldn’t be happier. The fact this happens pretty much every time they have sex doesn’t hurt.

His hands grip the bottom of her ass, holding her firmly in place as he licks up her wet slit, sliding his tongue between her inner lips.

“Fuck...fuck...” she lets out in a soft moan, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Dig for the honey, antagonize the bee hive-- a little research that Landon found that basically meant tongue-fuck her gaping hope and then pay extra attention to her swollen little clit, and then repeat.

“You feel really good down there...” she moan in between her whines and whimpers.

Landon peered up at her to smile with his eyes, his tongue flicking her clit roughly.

“Fuck, baby...you love dining on my pussy, huh?” she asks, almost breathless. 

Words are becoming harder to form as the pleasure threatens to override her.

You don't make the same mistake twice. The third time he gave her oral sex, he had made the very bad mistake of tapping her clit and then pausing, only to start tongue fucking her. She completely lost the build up, which he knew because of her loud, frustrated yell. Now he attacks her clit and slips two fingers up inside her.

“Yes, yes...” she lets out in a whine.

He thrusts them briskly in and out, hearing the obscene wet sounds, his tongue flicking her clit faster.

“I think I’m about to...” she whimpers and she lets go completely.

A needy groan and his tongue is digging into her cunt after removing his finger, drinking whatever she's offering.

“Want me to do you next?” she breathily asks, still coming down from her orgasm.

He grins excitedly and wipes his jaw, nodding.

"Yes." He says and quickly slides his boxers off and fumbles with getting them off his legs, before they're tossed over the edge of the bed.

“Uh, do you want to kinda ride my face?” she asks, straightening herself up on the headboard and leaning on it.

Landon tilts his head confused.

"What?" He asks.

“Like you kneel in front of me like I am right now and I suck you off?” she asks back.

He shrugs and scoots over closer on his knees, gripping his dick and guiding it to Hope's face.

Hope takes his dick inside her mouth and starts to move up and down his cock, taking special care to the tip. This new position makes it easier to go down further on his shaft.

Landon groans loudly, holding onto the headboard as she sucks.

She hums, thinking of something Lizzie told her about as she takes almost all of his cock, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. A new sensation but not exactly an unpleasant one.

A guttural moan escapes, his hand clenching around the headboard as his head falls back.

"Fuck, koala, baby. So fucking good." He moans out.

She doesn’t forget about his balls, her hand playing with them as she moves his dick in and out of her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat each and every time. She’s urged on by his moans.

Unable to take the intensity of the pleasure, his hips start to rock up against her face, his knees scooting closer until her head is practically pressed up against the headboard and his body is touching hers.

"I'm gonna.... shit." He pants, jutting his hips up.

She knows what’s coming and moves her mouth up and down just a little. He’s doing most of the work but she looks him in his pleasure filled eyes, eager to please him.

He let's go of the headboard and gently grasps Hope's head, threading his fingers in her auburn strands.

She feels the first of his precum drip down her throat.

His eyes close a few seconds later, a loud grunt spilling out as he cums. Hard. Shots of his cum shooting down her throat.

His face changes because of the pleasure, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

She feels him fill her throat and once he’s done moves to just the tip inside her mouth while looking at him lovingly. She hoped she did it all right.

Finally she pulls off, his soft dick falling from her mouth.

“Did I do okay?” she meekly asks, unsure.

He moves back slightly, swooping down to kiss her passionately, despite the fact that she just swallowed a load of his cum.

She returned the kiss, happy with his answer. Obviously she did something right or he wouldn’t have kissed her.

He gently guides her back down, making sure to stay hovering over her curvy body.

She relaxes as she feels the familiar feeling of his mattress on her back.

He sighs and rolls over on his side, embracing her body and tugging her with him.

She welcomes the embrace, moving her bum closer to his area.

“Sleep now or later?” she asks in a whisper.

His hands move down to cup her bum, squeezing her round apples he kisses her forehead.

"Little Kirby is unfortunately out for the count, at the moment." He says and laughs.

“He’ll recover soon enough.” She comments and giggles. 

This is one of her favourite positions, mostly because they use it for lazy sex, especially in the mornings. She’s never been more thankful for the modern invention of birth control.

"That he will." He agrees.

He gives her a chaste kiss, spreading her asscheeks and giving each one a light smack. He grins largely because of the sound it makes. 

"You have a sexy ass, Hope Mikaelson." He commented.

“Thank you, baby. You do too.” Hope commented, her hand going down and around to squeeze his ass.

The action makes him moan and attack her lips again with hunger. She returns the kiss just as eager.

While kissing her, he situates her legs so her right thigh is over his body. He shifts and pulls his knees up, leaning his hand down to grip his dick. Feeling that it's still fairly soft, he rubs his shaft between her ass, kissing her cheek and down to ear.

"How does that feel?" He murmurs.

“Still feels good.” she moans, enjoying the familiar feeling of his dick in between her ass cheeks. 

It’s one of his favourite things to do and both of them enjoy it.

"What if I put the tip right here?" He asks.

He gently pushes it around her tight pucker, not daring to go further. Just wanting her to experience a new sensation.

“Mmm...” she moans, they hadn’t tried anything anal before.

He licks her ear, breathing quietly while nibbling on the lobe, enjoying her whimpers as he continues to gently massage the area. If anything, his dick was getting really hard, really fast.

“OK, we might need to experiment later with more butt stuff.” She whined.

Landon chuckles and gives the side of her neck a kiss.

"It is fun." He states 

He removes his finger and grabs his dick, only briefly mentioning that he's hard again before he plunges inside her pussy.

“Oh, damn...” she moans, his dick filling her up as her right leg raised over his hips.

“I love your dick, baby...” she whined.

Landon gives her a slow, loving kiss this time as he thrusts gently.

"And you've only ever had mine, nobody else." He states. Something about that is extremely sexy.

Her hand wandered down to her clit, playing with it as he thrusts gently and slowly. Mmm, she loved sex with Landon.

“Yup. Just like you’ve only had my pussy.” she whispered. 

Some part of her is glad that it’s just been her.

"Always and Tomorrow." He moans against her open mouth, reiterating their song.

His hand cups her cheek as they breathe into each other's mouths. Not kissing, just breathing.

“Always and Tomorrow.” she whispered, breaking apart from him.

“Oh...feels good. Always feels so damn good..” she moans.

“I love fucking you.” she whispered.

He hopes she doesn't hate him for what he's about to do next, but he thought he got consent earlier. She had said later, but as long as he didn't go further. He raises his forefinger and slips it into her mouth, while looking at her intensely.

"I love fucking you too." He says hoarsely.

“Hmm..I love you.” she stated

She sucked his finger, taking in his spit.

As he continues to thrust at his comfortable speed, he takes his finger back and lowers it to where it was earlier. At her backdoor, rubbing small circles.

He wants to see what that does for her, regarding pleasure.

“Feels good, please...” she moans.

Her release starts to come, her head throwing itself back as it does.

Landon grips her hips and starts to bang her against him, sliding in and out quickly.

She feels his release come, precum filling her up.

He lets out a satisfied groan as he spurts long ropes of cum deeply inside her.

Her release is finally over as she moves herself into a comfortable position, enjoying the feeling of him inside her, soft. They’ve gotten quite good at cuming together, sometimes in unison.

“Do you want me to sleep with him inside?” She asked, panting.

As his answer, his arms envelop her back, as if to yank her deeper into his chest. Deeper onto his dick, despite the fact it was quickly softening.


End file.
